


Octo Parasite Traveller

by Izissia



Category: Octopath Traveler, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Horror, Body Worship, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Corruption, F/F, Girl grows a cock, Hypnotism, Infection, Multi, Parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: The four girls from Octopath Traveler are on a quest to clear some bugs out of a church.Anyway things immediately go wrong with Tressa getting infected and proceeding to spread said infection to the other 3~ Girls growing monster dicks, breeding, oviposition~.Not for the squeamish, probably~.





	Octo Parasite Traveller

The four travelers were on a rather simple quest, clear out some bugs from an infested church. They'd killed bugs before, and one of them happened to be an expert on churches. Piece of cake, right? Easiest Leaves in the world.  
"Ew, gross. You've got this handled, right?" Primrose gave a haughty look of disgust to the slimy surface of the hallowed and corrupted halls.   
"Thy wishest not to help?" H'aanit brandished her bow already, with a tug on the string, an arrow silenced a centipede in a display of extreme overkill.  
"I'll support from the backrow." Primrose sashayed her hips, a sly smile on her face, "Besides, she's the one who's got this."  
"May the Sacred Flame shine forth!" Ophillia clanked the base of her rod to the tiled floor, a blast of light surging from the tip, and from her, sending the insects scurrying back to whatever darkness they could find. One simple spell had done most of the work for them, Tressa grinned eagerly, there was surely profit to be found.   
"Yep, totally handled." Tressa beams enthusiastically, praising their partner. "Let's clean up!" dagger in hand, Tres stepped into the newly-sanctified ground, looking for a bug or two to stab. Gonna earn her pay.  
With their job all but complete, Ophilia saw fit to grow emotional. Stood before the once desecrated altar, she adjust the holy icon before her. "I hope you accept this small blessing." the girl sighs sweetly to her divinity.   
"I'm gonna go find the mayor, get our wages~" Tressa hums, skipping out the doorway.  
Ophilia barely noticed the girl was gone, enraptured in prayer. Underneath her dress, a single slithering insect creeps up her ankle, skittering up her thigh before Ophilia can even blink. The insectile creature's hundred legs barely tickled her thigh, prompting her to glance down, but it was too late.  
The purple beast slipped beneath her panties and immediately lunged into her cunt. "N-No!" Ophilia cries, reaching down she began to lift up and up her dress. Her juicy smooth cunt swallowing the creature down, the beast was laced with aphrodisiacs, lubing up its entrance into her fertile body.   
The Clerics dress was lifted just in time for the blonde to watch the wriggling tip vanish into her cuntlips. She retches, and gags, she felt sick to her stomach, hoisting her gown up like she was flashing, in church of all places.  
"Ist thou alright?" H'aanit's archaic tongue was the first to notice something out of place. Ophilia squeaks, turning to face her friend, panties still bared. A slithering bulge can be seen wriggling its way up her gut, past her navel.  
"I uhmm.. Oh.. Dear.." Ophilia was only able to stammer on her words. H'aanit glowered, glaring at the writhing bulge along the Priestess's gown.   
"Hast a wicked creature slipped beneath thine dress?" the huntress bared her own daggers, approaching the squirming Cleric.  
"N-Not.. Quite.." Ophilia blinked, and when her eyes awoken, the leftmost one was tainted with a dark shade of pink. Her Sclera darkened as she let out a gag. "I uhm.. I ahh.." The beast within her dug its tendrils into her innards. Rooting itself within her body, latched onto her spinal cord and nestling into the back of her brain. "I feel funny.." She was woozy, groggy, drunker than she'd ever been. She stumbles towards H'aanit, and her leftmost arm lurches forwards. "C'mere~" a voice that doesn't even sound like hers spills from her lips before they latched onto the caught-off-guard Huntress.  
"Celebrating without me?" Primrose scoffed, "I didn't know you took to the ladies, Ophilia." the barely clad dancer sashayed her hip, her pointed teasing pointedly ignored by the duo. H'aanit struggled weakly against Ophilia's touch, the blonde girl's lips latched against her face, tongue thrusting mouthful after mouthful of addictive saliva into her gullet. "Hey it's rude to ignore someone." Prim rests a palm on her hip.  
"P-Primrose.." H'aanit breaks the kiss, tilting her head back over her shoulder to pant at their dancer. A thick purple line slithered from Ophilia's lips, into H'aanits, burrowing down her throat. "R-Run.." H'aanits eyes began to cloud over, the passionate tonguefuck had pumped her full of more than just spit. Ophilia's body was already writhing, bubbling, teeming with beasts. The centipede that had hijacked her body laying its young within her already. She was a puppet, and a broodmare. H'aanit would join them soon.  
"Oh nonsenssse~" the slithering tongue of Ophilia mocked the retreating Primrose. Her dress began to lift on its own accord, a fleshy, writhing mass, a prehensile squirming thing burst from between her cuntlips and lifted her dress up. We're only just getting started. The cleric curls her fingers into her disgustingly slimy length. Bright purple, thickest at the base and tapered at the tip. It began to bulge, and the corrupted Cleric began to moan, as a thick tennis ball pushed itself from between her cuntlips, along that writhing, curling mass, and oozed from the winking tip of her spearlike length.  
The egg falls to the ground, dark black, with a violet eye on it. Squishy and slimy and covered in ooze, it fell to the ground. H'aanit choked. Paralyzed by the venom pumped into her face. "Now then Prim~." Ophilia strokes her grotesque length with but one hand, the darkness spreading to her other eye of course, blurring her vision further, it felt like she was dreaming. "Ass or cunt~."  
"N-No way! As if!" Primrose stumbled backwards, her high heels clacking along the tiled floor beneath her, retreating from the possessed puppet that was the newly crowned hive queen. Ophilia moved unnaturally, yanked around like a puppet on strings, one of her legs dragged behind her like she was trying to hold herself off of Prim, but she couldn't resist. She couldn't hold herself off of her beloved Primrose.   
The dancer falls backwards, Ophilia's tits pressed to her own through their dresses. Thud! Her ass hits the tiles with a whine from her lips. Ophilia was on her in a heartbeat, the Cleric's legs wrapped around Ophilia's thighs, straddling her lap eagerly. "That's not an answer I want to hear~" her vulgar rod smears along Primrose's exposed navel. Slick and slimy and drooling from the tip. The writhing tentacle like length kisses softly against Primrose's exposed navel. "Maybe here~."   
Her cocktip, if it could even be called that, the fleshy pink tip of her squirming mass swirls along Primrose's navel. Ophilia lets out a soft moan, "Oh~ It wants it. It wants to do you like this." her sadistic giggles mocked her friend, H'aanit's lips smacked together, her eyes drawn to Ophilia's ass, the fleshy parasite that burst from her cunt had her salivating of course.  
"No! You can't do it.. There!" Primrose spat as that aphrodisiac laced length began to swirl along her exposed bellybutton. The same thick length began to pump from Ohelia's cunt, bulging its way up along her length, forcing another dark egg from the tip of her shaft. The slimy sack balanced against the dancer's smooth gut. "I'm gonna puke.." Primrose's eyes rolled and her head spun, trying to look away.  
Ophilia just laughed. "You should consider yourself lucky~" the egg that rested against Primrose's smooth body twitched and pulsates. The violet eye seemed to stare into Prim's soul, "I want you much more than I want her~ She hasn't even been bred yet! Worthless whore." H'aanit writhed, paralyzed, only able to stare and trace two fingers along her cunt.  
Ophilia loops one hand around Primrose's neckline, thumb against her windpipe, fingers squeezing her tight. Her deep dark eyes stared into the other girls soul, filling her head with submissive pleasure, her squirming length began to drag along Prim's gut, back down it pulled between her thighs. The slithering tip pressed to her pussy and thrust forwards with no help from Ophilia's crotch.   
Primrose screamed, naturally. Penetrated by a totally unnatural length. She kicked and squirmed even as her body began to burn. Her cunt tingling with pleasure that was forced onto it by that heinous rod. "You want more~?" Ophilia swoons atop her. She squeezed the asphyxiated girls throat harder, her other holy hand comes to rest on her own asscheek. "I can give you more." she spreads her fat ass apart, fingers curling into her doughy assflesh. Her pucker tensed as yet more of the beast she bore inside of her burst free from her holes. Every one of her orifices capable of spewing those demonic appendages. The purple mass squirms from her ass, glancing around from H'aanit to the squealing Primrose below, and lunged.   
Prim's muffled moans just grew louder. The egg by H'aanit's foot began to hatch. Purple little wriggles pouring from it, slithering towards her feet. The paralysis was starting to wear off from the passionate tonguekiss of the broodmother. She curled her toes in revulsion but found herself unable to bend her knee. Stumbling forwards, she kicks her solid straight leg at the beasts, but the mass of invasive insects coiled around her ankles and squirmed up her thigh. "No.. Please.." They were endless. A single egg bore this many. No matter the church had fallen so far so quickly. They swallowed her leg whole and pushed their way into her leggings. Her ass and cunt each made to swallow down hundreds of the beasts. Her belly bloated, sobbing as her eyes changed in colour.  
Prim's ass and cunt were stuffed sloppily. Ophilia's lips stretch around the violet length between them. Her tongue replaced by a tentacle, a tentacle ready to lay its seed within her. Ophilia grins down at Primrose's struggling body, and the tendril lurches down into her throat. Her body scarce moved, thrusting her hips more on instinct than for any practical effect. The purple tentacles that burst from her holes were more than capable of drilling into Primrose's struggling body. Her cocks began to tense up, Ophilia's back arching. Moaning around the tentacle that poured from her face.  
The raw LUST that was drilled into Prim's already fairly slutty brain had her toes curling, her knees lifting. She begged her mind to remain intact, even as her cunt and asshole clamped tight around those invasive beasts, and she squirts along them. She couldn't stop herself~ She was cumming. Her throat swabbed around her lover's 'tongue'.   
A second length lurches from Ophilia's ass and drives deep into Primrose's cunt. The twin monstrosities twirling and entwining together like a tangled mess of ivy. They thrummed with need, as egg after egg began to pour from her parasitic body, and straight into their newest, most willing host. Egg after egg after egg, they pushed their way down Prim's throat, they bloated her womb up till she was full and round. Even her asshole was stuffed full of those slimy, dark eyes.  
Ophilia began to pull off of Primrose, crawling on her hands and knees to push herself to her feet. The dancer was bloated, her shapely form barely recognizable from all the eggs forced into her. Primrose's mind shattered from the raw venom of mindnumbing intoxicating pumped into her.  
H'aanit squirmed as her cuntlips began to spread apart. Her mind hijacked and her body controlled by the nesting beasts within her. Her pristine cunt spread around the fleshy mass that forced itself from her. Hers was thicker than Primrose's, one gnarled trunk bursting from her cunt with several smaller lengths branching off of it, trashing and writhing wildly. For lack of a willing hole around, one of those cocks lurches into H'aanit's asshole, she moans, of course she moans. Her bright purple eyes fill with hedonistic desire.  
"Hrmm." Ophilia taps a finger against her chin thoughtfully, "Where did Tressa get to." the hive queen muses aloud, one of her dicks coiling around one of H'aanits in a beautiful display.  
"You know, you got a real nice shirt." Tressa's eyes shine with a bargain, before a sudden rush of realization hits her. "Shoot! I gotta get this pay to everyone else, talk later!" she excuses herself from the townswoman she was about to haggle with. More than prepared to literally buy the shirt from her back, Tressa half jogs through town, their pay in hand, she barges into the church, "Sorry I'm late!"  
Ophilia and H'aanit turn to face the girl, smiles on their faces, their slutty tongues thrusting into one and another's mouth. Their violet eyes shine with desire, "Ah, you're back~"  
"Join us Tressa~"  
"Look at how happy Primrose is~"  
"Join usss~"


End file.
